Total Pokemon Island!
by Owen96
Summary: 20 Contestants. One Million PokeDollars. They will all compete with and against each other as they fight for the prize. There will be drama, shocks and possibly even romance as they strive to win. What will happen? Who will be eliminated? Find out right now on Total Pokemon Island!


**Hey! I originally wasn't going to upload this; this was originally just going to be a story I write on my own, but I decided to upload because why write a story that nobody's going to see? This is my first Pokemon story and I hope you enjoy!**

**Please, please review because it took me FOREVER to do the cover picture for this story. Thank you!**

**...**

A large, colourful island stood in the middle of the ocean. At the very end of it there was a wooden dock that was beginning to rot, and standing at the very end was a lion, with a fiery mane. It waited patiently, staring out to sea. Noticing something in the distance, he leapt into the air, doing a backflip and landing further back on the dock.

Far away in the deep blue sea was a large boat, that was travelling towards the island at top speed. Black smoke tumbled out of the chimney at the top of the boat, drifting into the air. The lion Pokemon, known to all as Pyroar, smirked. He was a well-known television host, and was always asked to host certain gameshows to raise the ratings of that show. One day he had received another invitation to host a gameshow, and this one he was interested in.

It was called Total Pokemon Island. It was going to be a new show, and he was going to begin the first episode when the ship arrived. The cameras were all waiting ready. This show was for teenage Pokemon, all of which were fighting for one million PokeDollars. He was interested in this show because it was a breath of fresh air, compared to the other gameshows around that were on their sixteenth season. He was also interested in hosting the show because the producers had told him that the contestants had a wide variety of personalities to keep the show entertaining.

Pyroar also had his assistant, Electrode, who was going to cook food for the campers and also host when he wasn't able to. Electrode was a good friend of Pyroar's, and they had been hosting gameshows together for two years now. Electrode was in a large cabin deep in the woods, waiting for Pyroar to take the contestants there.

The boat game closer, like a full stop gradually growing larger and larger. Eventually it stopped, and Pyroar eyed the large vehicle. The metal door slid open and a platform gracefully slid out, forming into a staircase that led down from the ship to the dock. Pyroar nodded to the camera man who quickly pressed a button on his camera, a small red dot appearing on it. Pyroar looked at the camera and smiled.

"Hello, everybody! Welcome to the brand new gameshow which is certain to keep you all rooted to your seats!" Pyroar spoke, the sun shining on his fur. "Are you ready to hear the name? Well, get ready for..."

**"TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"**

**...**

**Episode One: Campers Approach**

**...**

"Here comes our first contestant!" Pyroar said as a pink, happy-looking Pokemon bounded down from the ship, holding a suitcase that was too big for her.

She stopped in front of Pyroar and looked up at him happily. She was egg-shaped and wore pink trousers that were formed like a diaper with a white lace around them. They were too big for her and she had to hold them up. Her body was completely pink and she had a ponytail that was tied up with a pink hair bobble. She had rosy cheeks and a lucky rock that was stored safely in her trousers.

"Hello, Happiny!" Pyroar greeted the young Pokemon. "Welcome to the show! You are the first contestant to be introduced! How do you feel?"

"I'm really excited to get started! I'm so happy that I was accepted for this show! I'll try my very best and-" Happiny was interrupted when Pyroar picked her up and threw her to the other end of the dock. She screamed as she landed on the wood roughly. Because it was old it broke immediately, sending her into the cold water.

"And now for our next contestant." Pyroar said. "Her personality is just as fiery as her abilities, it's Cyndaquil!"

A small mouse-like Pokemon scuttled off the ship and onto the dock. It had dark blue fur on its head and back, but its face, body and limbs were all cream-coloured. The Pokemon looked around, a burst of fire shooting from her back.

"Hello! I am here to win, but also make some new allies and friends!" Cyndaquil smiled happily, scuttling over to where Happiny stood, trembling in the cold after she got out of the water. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Next up, we have Wingull!" Pyroar said and the camera turned to look at a nervous-looking seagull who was slowly making his way down the platform that led from the boat to the dock. When he made it to the dock he walked towards Pyroar, ruffling his feathers nervously. He had two blue stripes on his two large white wings. The tips of his three tail-feathers were light blue.

"H-hello..." Wingull said quietly, turning away from the camera. Pyroar rolled his eyes and kicked Wingull as hard as he could, which would have sent him spinning into the water if he didn't quickly regain his balance and fly into the air, landing on the dock.

"Next we have...Solosis!" Pyroar said to the camera as a green orb floated down the platform and onto the dock. Inside the green orb was another green orb, but this orb was a lighter shade of green. Two black eyes sat inside the orbs with a red, diamond-shaped mouth. He remained silent. "Erm...hello? Are you okay?"

Solosis stared at Pyroar silently, as if he was inspecting him, before he slowly floated to the other side of the deck. Pyroar looked at him oddly, sharing a worrying glance at the camera before a loud thump coming from the ship attracted his attention.

Something large and pink was running down the ship platform when it accidentally tripped over its own feet and rolled down it. Pyroar screamed and leapt out of the way as it rolled onto the deck and fell off the other side, landing in the water with a large splash and drenching Pyroar's fur. Pyroar muttered something to himself in frustration as the large figure climbed back onto the deck, making the old platform weigh down.

The Pokemon was almost entirely pink, with a large tail on its rear. On its stomach it had three curved lines and two small circles on its knees. It had two black eyes, but the most notable feature on it was its huge tongue. It hung out of its mouth like it was being held on a washing line, and it went down to his knees. Pyroar, the camera crew and the contestants standing on the dock all stared at it in shock as the Pokemon turned to Pyroar, making his tongue swivel to the side. Small drops of saliva fell off his tongue and landed on the dock, sizzling immediately due to the hot weather.

"Er...hello. Welcome to the show, Lickitung." Pyroar spoke. Despite his name, Pyroar didn't expect him to have such a...gigantic tongue.

"Hello!" Lickitung replied happily. Pyroar could barely make out what he said due to Lickitung's tongue filling up nearly all of his mouth.

"Um...how about you head over there..." Pyroar said, pointing to where the other contestants stood. Lickitung nodded and stomped over there happily, making the dock shake. Pyroar watched him leave, still shocked at the size of his tongue. Lickitung stood next to the other contestants, who slowly edged away from him. Pyroar shook his head around to stop himself from getting distracted and looked at the camera, smiling.

"And now for the next contestant!" He said, and the camera slowly turned to the boat. When he saw what came out of it his eyes widened. "...You've got to be kidding me."

What came out of the boat was barely describable. It was just a mass of purple sludge. It slowly made its way down the boat platform, leaving marks on the spotless white floor. Everyone stared in silence as it walked onto the dock and made its way to Pyroar, and that's when its smell hit everyone. It smelled like fifty bags of garbage all put together. Pyroar took a deep breath to compose himself, but that was a mistake too as its smell entered his body, making him cough and splutter. The sludge smiled at him.

"Hello...Grimer." Pyroar shuddered at the name. Grimer looked really happy that someone knew his name, even though it was told to Pyroar using a earpiece. But Grimer didn't need to know that.

"Hello!" Grimer cheered happily. Pyroar wanted to push him away from him, but he knew he would just get his hands full of sludge.

"If you could be so kind, please move over there to stand with the contestants." Pyroar said in the nicest way possible of telling him to go away. Grimer nodded and slowly made his way over to the other contestants, who were tempted to jump into the water.

"Please...please give me someone normal." Pyroar whispered, beginning to hyperventilate. He peered through his fingers at who came out of the boat and he immediately fainted, stumbling off the dock and landing in the water. The camera crew dived in after him to rescue him.

What came out of the boat was almost identical to Grimer, but it was a lot smaller and the sludge looked a lot cleaner. Upon closer inspection the contestants noticed that it wasn't sludge, it was goop. It had a happy smile on its face as it walked onto the dock and looked around for Pyroar, who was being pulled out of the water by the camera crew.

"I changed my mind." Pyroar said to the nearest camera man, gasping for breath. "I don't want to host this anymore. Let me go home."

The camera crew heaved him onto the dock and he got up, shaking around to dry himself. He then slowly made his way over to the Pokemon.

"Er...um...hello." Pyroar said, but as soon as the Pokemon was about to reply Pyroar interrupted him. "Welcome to the show! Over there you go."

The Pokemon, named Ditto, didn't think anything of it and happily made his way over to the other contestants. Pyroar looked at the camera crew with a worried look on his face before looking back at the boat.

"And here comes the next contestant!" Pyroar said and a wave of relief washed over him as a normal-looking Pokemon hopped out of the boat, bouncing down the platform happily before it landed on the dock. The Pokemon's feet skidded on the wood to stop itself from moving.

The Pokemon looked like a fox. Its skin was brown, and it had two ears that stood up. It had a bushy tail with a white tip on the end, and it had a fluffy white collar. It had small black eyes.

"Hi!" The Pokemon smiled at Pyroar who smiled back, happy to see someone normal. "I'm really happy to be on this show!"

"Welcome to the show, Eevee." Pyroar said and Eevee scampered over to the other end of the dock where the other contestants stood. "Okay, now to introduce the next contestant who will be battling the others for one million Poke Dollars!"

An adorable pink creature waddled down the platform, a cheery smile on its face. When it made it to the dock it looked up at Pyroar with a shine in its eyes. Just like Happiny and Lickitung, its whole body was pink and it had a curl on her forehead that was similar to hair. It had two pointy brown ears.

"Hi!" The young Pokemon squealed happily. Pyroar had to crouch down because the Pokemon was so short.

"Hello, welcome to the show Cleffa!" Pyroar greeted her and she began giggling. She waddled over to the others, falling over once. "...Huh. So it looks like not everybody on this show is a freak."

The next contestant began walking down the boat platform and Pyroar looked at them. A circular yellow Pokemon that looked similar to a bell was walking down the platform. It had stubby arms and legs and beady, black eyes. It had two black dots where its cheeks would be. On its head were two red and white ears that resembled ropes.

"Welcome to the show, Chingling!" Pyroar greeted and he was about to continue speaking when Chingling opened its mouth and let out a high-pitched sound. Pyroar clamped his hands over his ears along with the camera crew and the other contestants. The sound lasted five seconds before Chingling closed her mouth and happily made her way over to the other contestants. Pyroar watched her when wide eyes. "What was that? Was it trying to speak to me?"

Pyroar shook the thoughts out of his head and looked at the camera.

"Half of the contestants have now been introduced. What do you think? Do you like them? Well, even if you don't we have a fresh batch to give to you right now! Here comes the eleventh contestant!" Pyroar announced as the next contestant began walking down the boat platform.

A small Pokemon with brown, shaggy fur was shuffling down the platform, its pink pig-like nose sniffing the air. It had brown stripes on its back and its eyes were small black slits, looking like they were closed.

The Pokemon made it to the dock and looked around nervously, as if she didn't know where she was going. She began shuffling towards the dock edge but Pyroar quickly grabbed her and turned her around.

"Hello, Swinub! Welcome to the show!" Pyroar said and Swinub jumped in fear. She began looking around. "Erm...is your hair in your eyes...?"

"Who said that? Stay away from me!" Swinub cried and began shuffling towards the other contestants as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast because she had to be careful with where she was going. Happiny and Cleffa quickly grabbed her to stop her from walking into the water.

"Are any of the contestants on this show normal!?" Pyroar yelled frustratingly, but he quickly shut up when the next contestant started walking down the boat platform so they wouldn't hear him.

A blue, oblivious-looking duck was waddling down the boat platform, its eyes wide in confusion. It looked around as it ruffled its blue feathers. It had a dark blue feathery stomach.

"Hello Ducklett." Pyroar said as Ducklett waddled past him, still looking around in confusion. He didn't say anything. Pyroar grumbled. "Ugh...let's get this over with. Let's see our next contestant!"

The camera turned to the boat platform to see a chinchilla-like Pokemon dashing down it happily, its long tail bouncing around behind it. It had two large grey ears with white tips and two large brown eyes.

"Hi!" She said happily, looking at Pyroar and the other contestants. "I'm really happy to be here!"

"Welcome, Minccino!" Pyroar said. Minccino scampered to the other side of the dock and stood with the other contestants as the next two began walking down the boat platform.

The first was a penguin with a light blue stomach. It had a dark blue head with a white face. It had dark blue feathers all over its back making it look like it was wearing a cape, and a short yellow beak. It had two white circles on its chest making it look like it was wearing overalls.

The second was a light-blue seahorse-like Pokemon with a cream-coloured stomach. It had a curly tail and light blue spikes coming out from its head. It had cream-coloured fins and red eyes.

"Hello, Piplup and Horsea. Welcome to the show." Pyroar said.

"I hope to make some new friends here. I don't have many back home..." Horsea said, looking down at the ground. Pyroar rolled his eyes and kicked Horsea making her scream as she flew into the air and landed on the other side of the dock.

"Geez, I don't want your life story..." Pyroar muttered. "Anyway, what about you, Piplup?"

"I'm just glad to be here!" Piplup smiled. He waddled to the other side of the dock where Horsea was recovering from the trauma of being kicked.

"Looks like our next three contestants are coming right now!" Pyroar said and the camera turned back to the boat where three more Pokemon apppeared.

The first was a small, caterpillar-like Pokemon who slowly made his way down the boat platform. Its whole body was light green and it had a cream-coloured stomach. It had a cream-coloured tail and a red antenna on its head. It had many yellow circles on its sides.

The second looked like an ice-cream and floated down the boat platform. As it walked snowflakes dropped off its body and floated into the air. It had two small blue icicles for cheeks and two light blue eyes. It had tiny blue arms that were barely visible and a small body compared to its head.

The third resembled a seal. Its entire body was white and it had a tail that looked like a fountain shooting out water. It had two small fins and a horn at the top of its head. It had a cream-coloured maw with a red tongue and two sharp tusks.

"H-hello..." The caterpillar, named Caterpie said quietly to Pyroar before quickly making his way to the others.

"Oh...welcome, Caterpie. And welcome, Vanillite and Seel." Pyroar said, smiling to the other two.

"Thank you." Vanillite said with a happy smile to Pyroar. She floated to the other contestants while Seel stayed to talk to Pyroar.

"This is going to be really fun!" He said before walking to the other contestants. Pyroar looked back at the camera.

"Two more contestants are yet to be introduced." Pyroar said. He looked at the boat to see two more Pokemon walking down the platform. "And here they are right now!"

The first Pokemon was grey and looked like a fox. It had a tuft of hair on its head, with the tip being red. It had a short and bushy tail and strange markings on its eyes. Its eyelids were red with an oval on top of each one. The Pokemon jumped into the air and disappeared, appearing again next to Pyroar.

The final Pokemon was slowly making its way down the boat platform but it could hardly see because its egg-like body was too big to see in front of. It had a yellow, round body that was stuck in a colourful eggshell. It had stubby arms and legs and five spikes on its head that resembled a crown. It wobbled towards Pyroar but ended up tripping over and rolling towards Pyroar. Pyroar quickly leapt over the rolling eggshell and the mysterious fox-like Pokemon disappeared, appearing again in front of the rolling Pokemon and stopping it from moving.

"Er...hello, Zorua and Togepi. Welcome to the show." Pyroar said. Zorua slowly nodded and made his way over to the contestants, while Togepi struggled to stay on her feet.

Eventually she fell over again and rolled over to the other contestants, bowling them over like pins. Pyroar watched in dismay. He looked at the camera.

"Well, there you go! Our twenty contestants who will fight for one million PokeDollars!" Pyroar said. "Next time the teams shall be created! What will happen? Find out next time on Total Pokemon Island!"

**...**

**Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please review and I'll make more! :D I would really appreciate it if you did review because I spent a long time on this.**


End file.
